The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that prints an image on a paper sheet.
Conventionally, there is known an image forming apparatus in which a paper sheet is conveyed along a paper conveying path, and an image is printed on the paper sheet that is being conveyed.
The conventional image forming apparatus is equipped with a paper feeding unit such as a paper feed roller, which feeds a paper sheet stored in a paper cassette to a paper conveying path so as to convey the paper sheet to a registration position. In addition, a registration unit such as a registration roller is disposed at the registration position so as to convey the paper sheet from the registration position to a printing position. Then, an image forming unit prints an image on the paper sheet that is being conveyed when the paper sheet passes the printing position.